


Hazy Shade Of Winter

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/">hazelandglasz</a> prompted: the heat in the apartment of your OTP is down and baby, it’s damn cold outside - GO !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Shade Of Winter

Kurt ends the call, dropping the phone onto the kitchen table with a sigh.

 

“So?” Blaine asks from where he's leaning in the doorway, bundled up in at least two sweaters and carrying a third one draped over his arm.

 

Kurt shrugs. “They're sending someone over.”

 

“Oh good, when -”

 

“Tomorrow between 2 and 6pm,” Kurt continues, and Blaine's face falls a little.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs again, wrapping his arms around his chest and trying not to shiver. “I guess we'll just have to keep warm until then. Maybe we can call Rachel or Sam and see if we can stay with one of them tonight -”

 

Blaine nods slowly, thinking about it for a minute. “No,” he says. “It's just one night. We can manage until tomorrow, can't we?”

 

“You want to stay here?” Kurt looks up at him, tucking his cold fingers into his armpits. “It's not going to get warmer.”

 

“I don't mind,” Blaine says. “Much. Unless you really want to get out of here, in which case -”

 

“No,” Kurt cuts him off, because it's his well-earned weekend and he's tired, and he doesn't want to pack an overnight bag and sleep in Rachel's creepy pink guest room or on Sam's lumpy couch. “Let's stay.”

 

Blaine walks over, holding out the sweater he'd been carrying. “You should put this on,” he says, leaning down for a short kiss as he hands it over to Kurt. “I'll make us some tea.”

 

Kurt shrugs, getting up from the kitchen chair to wrap himself up in yet another layer of clothing. The sweater is one of Blaine's, it's dark blue cashmere and just a little too big on Blaine but it always makes Kurt want to snuggle up close and bury his face against Blaine's chest when he wears it. “This is yours,” he says, confused.

 

Blaine looks back at him over his shoulder from where he's filling the kettle and smiles. “It's the warmest I could find.”

 

Warmth floods Kurt's chest as his mouth curls up into a smile, and for a second, he doesn't even feel the cold anymore. “Our apartment has turned into the north pole and you're giving _me_ your warmest sweater to wear?”

 

Blaine blinks at him as if he doesn't understand the question. “Yes?”

 

Kurt nods, suddenly and stupidly overwhelmed by such a small, thoughtful gesture. “Okay,” he says, but doesn't move, not yet, because – _Blaine_. Blaine, who goes back to what he was doing without a second thought. Blaine who still takes Kurt's breath away sometimes, with something so simple, just because he's Blaine.

 

Blaine, who turns back to filling the kettle, puts it on the stove, stretches up to get the tea bags from the top shelf, rummaging through their selection and trying to find something they both like. “Peppermint or chai, or that winter mix that we – Kurt?” he asks, as he glances back over his shoulder just to see his boyfriend standing there staring at him, still clutching that stupid sweater he got for him from the bedroom. “Is everything okay?”

 

Kurt laughs shakily, taking the few steps over to Blaine so he can wrap his arms around him from behind and rest his cheek between his shoulder blades. “Blaine, you're – _god_ , I love you. You know that, right?”

 

Blaine puts the tea bags down and covers Kurt's hands with his own for a second. “I know. And I love you too.”

 

**

 

With how close they're sitting, they're only using about a quarter of the couch, and it should be uncomfortable, but it's the first time in hours Kurt hasn't felt cold at all. Their legs are tangled together, arms around each other, and Blaine's head tucked safely under his chin, soft curls tickling his neck every time either of them moves the tiniest bit.

 

And with all the blankets they own draped over them, it's almost getting too hot. Almost. Because their noses are still cold, and Kurt shivers every time the blankets slide or his toes accidentally peek out and are exposed to the cold air of their living room. But it's Saturday afternoon and they're halfway through _An American in Paris_ already and they've been cuddling practically since they both woke up that morning to find that their apartment had turned into Antarctica over night.

 

It's freezing, yes, but it's still the best Saturday ever, because instead of being busy with their own little Saturday things (rehearsing, cleaning, baking, phone calls, friends...) they're just sitting here keeping each other warm, and it's the _best thing ever_.

 

Kurt moves a hand, daring to slide it up through the tangle of blankets until it finds its way out, and cards his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine hums in response and lifts his head, their faces so close that Kurt feels his warm breath against his lips.

 

“Hey,” Blaine says.

 

Kurt smiles, using the hand in Blaine's hair to draw him in even closer. “Hey.”

 

The kiss is soft and wet and warm, unhurried and slow. Gene Kelly sings “ _Our love is here to stay_ ” and Kurt doesn't mind the blankets slipping as Blaine climbs into his lap to kiss him deeper.

 

**

 

“I don't know if this is really such a good idea,” Kurt says, holding onto the blanket that's wrapped around his shoulders while Blaine is already stripping down to his underwear. “Won't we just be even colder afterwards?”

 

Blaine shakes his head, bending over to shove down his pants. “We'll keep each other warm. Come on, Kurt. This is going to be great!”

 

Kurt sighs and drops the blanket to the floor. The bathroom is already filling with steam from the bath and it _is_ getting warmer, and besides, the thought of sitting in hot water for even just a few minutes is too tempting. “Fine.”

 

Blaine is sliding into the tub by the time Kurt is down to his underwear and he gets rid of it quickly, hurrying over to the bathtub as soon as he's done. The tiles are freezing cold under his bare feet, but Blaine sits up so that Kurt can get in behind him and he grins. They never really have the time to take baths together anymore. He's missed it.

 

The water is almost too hot at first and he hisses as he lets himself sink down, legs on either side of Blaine, cold skin heating too quickly at the sudden change in temperature.

 

“See?” Blaine says, leaning back into him once Kurt is settled, taking his hands to drape Kurt's arms around his chest. “This is nice.”

 

“It is,” Kurt agrees, shifting around until he's comfortable, head resting on the edge of the tub and Blaine safe and warm in his arms, their skin touching everywhere in the small space. “We should do this more often.”

 

Blaine lifts one of Kurt's hands to place a small kiss against his palm before snuggling in a little closer. “It feels good to be warm.”

 

“It does.” It feels incredibly good now that he's used to it, and Blaine feels incredibly good too, and Kurt can already feel his cock stirring interestedly where it's trapped against the small of Blaine's back. “Feels really good,” he whispers into Blaine's hair, pressing a little closer, and Blaine laughs.

 

“I'm glad,” he answers. “Told you we'd find ways to keep each other warm. I think you just found another one.”

 

“As if you hadn't already thought of that.” Kurt pinches his side, laughing.

 

“Yeah, well.” Blaine tangles their fingers together. “You still made the first _move_ now.”

 

“Oh my god.” Kurt hides his face against Blaine's shoulder, shaking with silent laughter. “You did not just say that.”

 

Blaine cranes his neck to look at Kurt. “I may have said it, but you were the one who _brought it up_.”

 

And the grin on his face is so smug, Kurt really has no choice but to lean forward and kiss it away.

 

**

 

“What's this?” Kurt asks, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, as he walks back into the living room.

 

Blaine grins at him proudly. “A blanket fort,” he announces.

 

Kurt nods. “I can see that! _Why_ did you build us a blanket fort?”

 

“Because it's fun,” Blaine explains. “And a smaller space for us to keep warm in.” He lifts the edge of the blanket closest to Kurt – he has used the back of the couch, several of their chairs and most of the blankets for the fort and it does look cosy – and waves for him to enter first. “After you!”

 

Kurt bites his lip and thinks for a second. “Hold on.” He hands the mugs off to Blaine and hurries toward the bedroom, picking up all the throw pillows from the bed and carrying them back into the living room. He stuffs them into the fort, smiling up at Blaine before running back to the bedroom to get the comforter and some sheets.

 

When he returns to the living room, Blaine has set the mugs down on the coffee table and is gathering the pillows from the couch as well. “You have the best ideas,” he tells Kurt happily.

 

“I think this one was all you, honey.” Kurt waits until Blaine is inside with the last of the pillows before handing him the comforter and sheets, then he collects their hot chocolate and crawls in after him.

 

It's nice. The bit of light filtering inside is still enough to see by and once they've arranged all the pillows, they can sit with their backs to the back of the couch, comforter draped over their legs, mugs of hot chocolate warming their fingers.

 

“I feel like I'm ten years old,” Kurt says happily, wiggling his toes and grinning over at Blaine.

 

“A little,” Blaine admits, then grins. “Except there are things we can do now that we had no interest in back then.”

 

“Such as?” Kurt asks innocently, raising an eyebrow and blinking at Blaine coyly.

 

Blaine leans over to kiss him with chocolate-flavored lips and Kurt doesn't know if he's just imagining it, but the air inside their blanket fort already seems warmer than the air out in the living room had.

 

**

 

They're curled together on their nest of pillows, faces almost touching, and talking in low voices just because it's fun. The light is slowly fading, and it's getting colder again, but neither of them make a move to get up and go to the bedroom.

 

Blaine shivers halfway through a sentence and Kurt slides a hand up under his sweater.

 

“Should we get another blanket?” he asks.

 

Blaine shakes his head. “I think we've got them all. And it's fine, I think this is the warmest place in the apartment anyway. I'm not nearly as cold as I was this afternoon.”

 

Kurt smiles. “Me either.”

 

“Good.” Blaine shuffles closer, sliding one leg in between Kurt's.

 

“We should take our clothes off,” Kurt suggests, and Blaine's head shoots up again.

 

“What?”

 

“It's the best way to keep each other warm, actually,” Kurt explains. “Skin to skin contact.”

 

Blaine grins. “If you want me naked, all you have to do is say so. Or, honestly,” he rubs their noses together playfully. “All you have to do after cuddling with me all afternoon is probably _look_ at me and I'll lose my clothes.”

 

Kurt laughs. “I do want you naked. But that's actually not what I meant. We _are_ going to share more body heat without all those layers between us.”

 

Blaine looks at him in a way that still makes Kurt blush and still makes his chest expand with emotion even after years of living together.

 

“I love you,” Blaine says.

 

“I love you too,” Kurt replies. “Now where did we stand on that whole naked thing?”

 

“Give me a second,” Blaine says, sitting up and immediately starting to struggle out of his layers. “Just a second -”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes, but he starts shimmying out of his clothes as well. (Under the blankets. It is still incredibly cold in the apartment.)

 

**

 

“Just – _god_ , yes, like that -”

 

Kurt wraps his legs firmer around Blaine's waist, grinding up as Blaine thrusts down against him, their dicks rubbing together between their bellies. Pressure is building at the base of his spine and he's so close already, skin slippery with sweat and hands clinging to every part of Blaine he can reach.

 

Blaine is working on top of him, rocking and panting and gasping and with the way they're both sweating they'll have to wash all the blankets once they're done, but it's so worth it.

 

It's not cold anymore, their pile of blankets preserving all the heat they're producing between them, and they've been at it for a while now.

 

“God, Kurt, _Kurt_ , _ahh_ -” Blaine moans, hips snapping forward in a frenzied rhythm as his hands slip under Kurt's shoulders, fingers gripping tightly for better leverage.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt breathes, his thighs beginning to shake as small sparks of pleasure erupt deep inside of him with each of Blaine's thrusts. “Yes, fuck, _Blaine_ -”

 

Blaine's mouth finds his and the kiss is dirty and deep and short because they're both breathing too hard, moving too frantically together to be coordinated enough to kiss properly. But Blaine keeps his face close to Kurt's, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open as he lets out high, whining sounds each time he rocks forward, pressing his hard cock down against Kurt's stomach.

 

Kurt's fingers curl inward, digging into the skin of Blaine's back as he feels it building deep inside, his own cock rubbing up hard against the skin of Blaine's belly, and he's so close _so close_ , just a little _faster harder more_ and he's right there right on the edge, he just needs -

 

Blaine arches and trembles on top of him, then grinds down hard and cries out as hot come coats Kurt's stomach and chest.

 

It's all Kurt needs to push him over, he thrusts up once and his toes curl and his muscles seize up as everything explodes into a rush of pure, white-hot pleasure.

 

The orgasm leaves him shaking, almost too warm, pleasant little shockwaves running hot under his skin as he finally unhooks his legs from around Blaine's waist, stretches his muscles out a little.

 

“Wow,” he breathes eloquently.

 

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, panting. “That was – oh my god.”

 

“I'm definitely not cold anymore,” Kurt says, giggling, lightheaded with the aftershocks that are still trembling through him.

 

“No.” Blaine shifts on top of Kurt, slides to the side so that their legs stay tangled, head resting on Kurt's heaving, sweaty chest. “Taking off our clothes did work. I'm sorry for ever doubting you.”

 

Kurt slaps his shoulder lightly, then leans down to kiss his arm. “That wasn't what I meant and you know it.”

 

Blaine lifts his head to grin up at him. “We just took your idea and improved it. Together.”

 

“We definitely improved it,” Kurt agrees. “I was kind of counting on that when I suggested it, though.”

 

“Yes, well. But you clearly needed two people for this experiment,” Blaine says, before he leans down to kiss Kurt. “It's almost too bad they're fixing the heat tomorrow. This was fun.”

 

“Honey, I'll still have sex with you if it isn't below freezing in here,” Kurt promises.

 

Blaine smiles, propping his chin up on Kurt's chest and studying his face in the dim light of the blanket fort. “I know. I didn't just mean the sex. I meant – everything. The tea and the cuddling and the bath and just spending time with you. I liked that.”

 

“I liked that too,” Kurt answers, carding his fingers through Blaine's curls. “I really did.”

 

“Can we sleep in the blanket fort?” Blaine asks.

 

Kurt flops back down onto the pillows, curling into Blaine when he shuffles closer immediately. “Sure. I'm too tired to get up and brave the cold just to get to the bedroom anyway.”

 

“I love you,” Blaine says happily.

 

Kurt slips his cold feet between Blaine's legs to warm them. “Love you too,” he answers, wrapping them both safely in their bundle of blankets.


End file.
